


Please Use Discretion (when you're messin' with the message man)

by vibe_it_out (TideNightWalker)



Series: The Flash Theory Fics [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x06 "Shade", DAMN Tide, Headaches & Migraines, Multi, Psychic Abilities, The Author Regrets Nothing, back at it again with da flash theories, daymares, psychic torture, yayyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/vibe_it_out
Summary: ...these lyrics aren't for everyone//only few understand
   A plan to capture and unmask Dr. Alchemy, and Wally blames himself.OR:3x06 "Shade" Predictions[Title from "Message Man by twenty one pilots]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I was very inspired by the "Shade" promo, so here I go again.
> 
> P.S: This fic has no relation to "I Say You Kill Your Heroes"
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!
> 
> [chapter title from "Help You Fly" by IVAN {from Eurovision}]

The warehouse was cold, dark and dreary, the perfect place for a villain's "lair."

 

Wally was stopped right in the middle of it.

 

He recalled his reasons for him being the bait for Dr. Alchemy instead of Cisco-  _"I'm not a meta! Dr. Alchemy_ creates  _metas. You think he'd be able to tell the difference between a meta and a non-meta!"_ \- and only slightly regretted his choice to speak against the plan.

 

Wally shivered as a particularly cold breeze wafted through the warehouse.

 

 

He had full confidence that Barry, Joe, and Cisco (all of whom were hiding behind the outcrop of a tunnel leading to Dr. Alchemy's lab) would save him if trouble arose.

 

" _Hello, boy..._ "

 

Wally spun around, and gasped.

 

There was Dr. Alchemy.

 

Wally gulped, but tried to keep a arrogant appearance. "I'm here for my powers, Alchemy."

 

Dr. Alchemy cocked his head. " _Hmm... I don't usually have such... eager volunteers._ "

 

"Well, here I am," Wally replied, attempting to imitate the cockiness of some of evil metas he had ever heard and the ones Cisco had told him about.

 

" _Very well, then,_ " Dr. Alchemy said, stretching out a hand.

 

For a few seconds, Wally felt nothing. He was about to call to Barry to attack while Dr. Alchemy was confused as to why nothing was happening when pain burst in his head.

 

Wally screeched, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes.

 

"What... what are you doing to me?!" Wally grit out through his clenched teeth.

 

" _With pain comes reward, Wallace,_ " Dr. Alchemy said, in the guise of a reply.

 

Suddenly, a streak of yellow lighting rammed into Dr. Alchemy, knocking him off his feet. The streak grabbed Wally and ran off, dropping his off in the middle of the Cortex, and running back to Joe and Cisco.

 

Wally groaned and writhed in pain. 

 

"Wally!" Iris yelped, running to him. Caitlin helped her get Wally to the med bay, just as Barry arrived back with Joe and Cisco.

 

The three of them ran to Wally. H.R stood back, a look of worry on his face.

 

"Wally, I have to sedate you!" Caitlin cried.

 

Joe, Barry, Iris, and Cisco all held Wally down as he shrieked.

 

"No! Please, don't! The dreams- they get worse! Please, please! Dad!" Wally looked to Joe in desperation. "Please don't let her-!"

 

Caitlin jabbed the needle of sedatives into Wally's arm.

 

Wally seized, and fell limp, a look of betrayal (that had been directed at Joe) slowly fading from his face as the sedatives worked through his bloodstream as Wally fell unconscious.

 

Everyone sighed in relief, and Caitlin rushed to run tests, Cisco scrambling to follow her. H.R kept standing in the same place, worry and shock written all over his face.

 

Wally was finally calm.

 

For now.


End file.
